


Молли и ее зима

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Времена года: Молли [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Зима – это…
Series: Времена года: Молли [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537441





	Молли и ее зима

Камин едва тлеет, и надо бы встать, помешать угли, но нет сил даже пошевелиться. У нее на многое в последние годы нет сил. На то, чтобы, как привыкла, жить для других – детей, внуков, Артура, да и всех, кто давно привык считать Нору своим домом – ничего, хватало. На всякие глупости, вроде раздумий о прошлом, о том, что сделала неправильно, что упустила, кого не сумела спасти... Молли очень желала, чтобы не оставалось. Обычно помогало уставать так, чтобы к вечеру не хотелось даже протянуть руку к палочке. Но если в тесном, шумном доме это легко, то в такие вечера, как этот…

Просто зима какой-то тяжелой выдалась. Внуки совсем заучились, дети с работы не вылезают. Даже Артур сегодня утром сказал: «Ты меня не жди, к ужину точно не вернусь, дел по горло». Конечно, перед праздниками всегда так… Или не в занятости дело, а просто не хочется ему возвращаться в опустевшую Нору? А то и нашел себе место позаманчивее? И ладно бы только место, а если?..  
Молли вытерла глаза – надо же, напридумывала, да так, что чуть не разревелась от жалости к себе. Ладно, ладно, не «чуть». Но ведь и правда обидно – все разбежались, разлетелись по миру, по делам своим. Только она осталась посреди зимы.  
Может, зря она как-то пожаловалась Артуру, что праздничного настроения нет совсем, а без него и радовавшие когда-то хлопоты неприятны? Что ж – не хочешь, не надо, без тебя обошлись. Сиди теперь одна и думай, что хуже: крутиться у плиты, то и дело вздыхая и думая, как же она устала от когда-то любимых занятий, или – как сейчас – смотреть, как мир прячется, исчезает под снегом.  
Встать, погасить камин – все равно больше никто не придет.

Потянулась за палочкой – и в ту же секунду пламя в камине вспыхнуло зеленым.  
– Все, дотащил! – Кричер, старый домовик, доставшийся Гарри вместе с домом в центре Лондона, сбросил на пол какие-то свертки.  
– Но я ничего не…  
– Что сказали – то и принес! – буркнул он и снова скрылся в камине.  
Молли пожала плечами. Наверняка какая-то ошибка, вот вернется Артур… может, к утру и вернется? Что-то он стал редко рассказывать о работе. Зато задерживается чаще.  
Взглянула на часы, показывавшие, кто где находится… Мерлин, и что за день сегодня?! Ни разу ведь за все время не ломались, а теперь стрелки сбились в кучу, да еще, будто в насмешку, на отметке «Нора». Нет здесь сегодня никого, и неизвестно, когда будет.

Дверь вдруг распахнулась, впуская холодный воздух, облако конфетти и… всех! Всех, о ком Молли только что старалась узнать у сломавшихся… да нет же, совершенно правильных часов!  
– Сюрпри-из! – завопили хором.

Старый диван отъехал в сторону, а на его месте выросла огромная, до самого потолка, ель. Молли даже глаза прикрыла от терпкого хвойного запаха. В детстве она такой называла «праздничным».

Сначала только ахала, пытаясь то распоряжаться, то помогать, но потом успокоилась: поверила, что ее уже не маленькие дети и сами все сделают правильно, и позволила себя уговорить. Присела в любимое кресло в углу и уже оттуда наблюдала за всей кутерьмой.

Смотрела, как Гарри с Роном увеличивают и разбирают принесенные Кричером свертки – одни левитируют под елку, другие отправляют за дверь: в соседние комнаты, кухню. Самый большой собрались открыть, но к нему с криком: «Нет-нет, я сам!» – бросился Чарли. Поднял осторожно, понес куда-то наверх. Лили с Хьюго переглянулись и тихонько прошмыгнули следом.

Молли улыбнулась, заметив, что Гермиона с Джинни мгновенно поделили кухню – надо же, а она всегда считала, что двум хозяйкам там ни за что не ужиться; сама, помнится, всех «помощников» терпела только по необходимости. А эти ничего, только вспышки заклинаний мелькают, и на увеличенном, как всегда по праздникам, столе появляются затейливо украшенные блюда.

Вот в дальнем углу спорят Одри и Перси, выясняя, каким именно заклинанием лучше закреплять яркую, то и дело взрывавшуюся разноцветными звездами верхушку. Так увлеклись, что кто-то из них уже достал древний, еще времен Совета Чародев, справочник, и теперь оба листают страницы, тыкая туда пальцем и восклицая: «А я что говорю?»

Вот Фред левитирует сложенного из бумаги журавлика… очень неудачно: прямо в лоб Джорджу, как раз открывавшему коробку с логотипом своего магазина. Или удачно? Взглянул на сына, улыбнулся… Не обычной в последние годы улыбкой – мимолетно и какой-то тусклой, а почти как раньше.

А вот Билл смотрит на свою жену, украшающую потолок звездами и снежинками! И как смотрит! Надо же, через столько лет… Прямо как они с…

Молли улыбнулась Артуру, и тот отложил какую-то штуку с проводами и подошел к ней.  
– Твоя идея была?  
– А… Н-да. То есть нет. Это все Джинни придумала. Я ей говорил, что ты не любишь сюрпризов, а она… Ты все еще сердишься?  
Молли улыбнулась. Не то, чтобы она не любила сюрпризов – просто в ее жизни они редко бывали приятными.  
– Нет, что ты. У вас здорово получилось. А то я… Я почти забыла, что зима – это еще и Рождество.  



End file.
